Questions
by Song-of-Insanity
Summary: I just want to know why she picked me. We've fought for so long... and I don't ever want it to be that way again. I think... I love her. Yuri, rated M for graphic InoSaku, one-shot


Eeny, meeny, miny, mo

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto. I believe I've established that in all my other fanfictions.

_**Author's Note: **_Oh, god… I actually did it. I wrote a yuri! My very very first one!

You'd think I'd be better at it considering I have more… experience… in that area, but I was so stuck on this it wasn't even funny!

Also, I was experimenting with first person view so it's kind of different from what I'm used to. It's also the first actual romance one I've done in a while. Most of my others are just… well… sex.

So please tell me what you think! I need feedback! Please!

_-0-_

_Eeny, meeny, miny, mo._

Sometimes I wonder if that was how she picked me. She couldn't have Sasuke, so did she just run her fingers down the phonebook and happen to land on my name?

_Catch a tiger by the toe._

Or was it that she knew that neither of us could have him, and figured we might as well?

_If it hollers, let it go._

Will I be let go just as easy as Sasuke was? Will she forget about me too?

_My mother said to pick the very best one…_

Our parents would be pissed if they found out about us. Our kind of relationship isn't exactly smiled upon in our society.

_And you are… it._

So why did she pick me?

I don't even remember when these insecurities started showing up. I wonder if it was when Sasuke finally left.

And then I wonder if she gets these insecurities too.

And _then _I remember when we first figured "us" out. Our whole relationship at that point had been based on insecurities, mistakes, and perceived images. But we got over it. It took a lot, but we got over it.

And I'm so glad we did.

-0-

It had been just another normal day. It was sunny, I woke up that morning, you know. Same old, same old.

Except when I got that phone call.

_Ring ring ring. _

"I'll get it, Mom!"

Ring ring ri—"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Ino? What do _you_ want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What? Why do you need to talk to _me?_ Wouldn't you rather be talking to Sasuke?"

"No. I need to talk to _you."_ She sounded desperate almost. Like it was a last resort kind of thing.

"Then _talk_. I'm listening."

"I can't do it over the phone…"

"Is this about Sasuke?"

"No…"

"Then what is it about?"

"…"

"Ino…"

"It's about us, okay?"

"Us? Why do we have to talk about us?"

"I'll tell you when you get her!"

"Who said I was coming over?"

"_Please?_ My parents are out so this is the only time we'll be able to talk without any interruptions. My mom already said it was okay for you to stay the night, and if you don't come she'll think I did something wrong."

"Oh yeah? And why is this my problem?"

"Sakura!"

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way."

I heard her breathe a sigh of relief. "I'll see you then."

"Yes."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

Click

I groaned. Was I seriously going over to her _house?_ We'd been at each other's throats for almost three years now, and I was actually going to accept her invitation?

To stay the _night?_

I must have been crazy.

-0-

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not really."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. I hadn't even been there ten minutes and there was already an awkward silence.

I crossed my arms. "Okay, Ino… spit it out. Why am I here? Are you going to play some practical joke on me or something?"

"No!"

"Well, what is it then?

"Can we have dinner first?"

"No! I don't want to be here any longer than I have to, Ino-pig."

"Would you please stop calling me that? Have I said anything rude to you at all today? Have I?"

"No but… I know you don't like me, so I find it really strange that you'd even invite me over at all."

"There's a first time for everything, you know." She had an irritated look on her face.

"I know but… can you just tell me?"

She paused and thought for a minute. "Well, because you're just _sooo_ impatient, why don't I show you?"

"Show me? Show me wha— mmph!"

I remember exactly what I felt at that point.

Extreme and utter confusion. Like: what the hell is going on here? And: has she gone _crazy_ or something?

I kind of thought maybe _I _was going crazy.

She looked me in the eye. "Well?"

"Wha- what was that?!"

"… A kiss."

"I'm aware of that! What I want to know is _why_!"

"I told you we needed to talk."

"I know that! But that's not exactly talking, Ino!"

"I'm not stupid! "

"Then why did you just _kiss_ me?"

"I'm getting to that!"

"Then get to it!"

"If you'd let me!"

"I will!"

"So can I explain?!"

"Yes!" What the hell was with her today?

"Okay." She took a deep breath and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Do you remember… that time when we were kids? We used to be such good friends, but… Sasuke-kun entered the picture and it all went downhill. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. So?"

"Do you remember which one of us broke off the friendship?"

"It was me."

"Exactly."

"And?"

"Sakura… who told you I liked Sasuke-kun?"

"Um… some girl I didn't like… I don't remember her name." And why did that matter, anyway?

"And you obviously took her at her word."

"It made sense."

"That I would let something come in between me and my best friend?"

Ooh… never thought about that.

"Wait a minute… you _didn't_ like Sasuke?"

"I thought he was a jerk!"

"You didn't deny liking him when I confronted you!"

"You didn't give me the chance!"

I paused, trying to process this new information. "Wait a minute!! If you don't like Sasuke-kun, then why are you always hitting on him? Why do you _always_ try and get in my way?"

"Again! I was getting to that!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then… go ahead!" I was so curious now; I _had_ to know what she was thinking!

She closed her eyes. "When you told me we were rivals… it was the worst thing that had ever happened to me."

"Why?"

"If you would stop interrupting me, I might actually be able to tell you that!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. Geez."

She took another deep breath. "Okay… so… when you told me we were rivals, I was really upset that you would just break it off like that. I thought we were too close to let a stupid boy come between us, but I was wrong. So… I found myself trying as hard as I could to get in your way, _even_ going as far as flirting with Sasuke-kun, because…"

"…"

"Because if I couldn't have you, no one could."

Excuse me?

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" This was just getting weirder and weirder!

"At first I just ignored it, but the more you flirted with him the angrier I got. So I started pretending to like him, just to _spite_ you. Because _you_ decided that _I_ wasn't good enough, because some boy who treats you like you don't exist is the only one you think about, because you _left me_ for somebody who couldn't care less about what you feel or not!

Because I love _you_, Sakura! And I always have!" She shouted, her fists balling at her sides and tears welling up in her blue eyes.

'There was no fricking way this is happening. Ino is not crying, she did not just confess her love to me… I must be having some strange dream. I really need to stop taking cough syrup before going to bed because this is totally crazy!'

"I d-don't believe you. This is a joke, right? You're just trying to screw with my head or something! I'm not stupid, so don't—"

"Kami! Can't you just _shut up_ for once?!" She yelled.

"I—"

"If you think this is just a joke then I'll just have to prove you wrong!"

"Wait a sec—"

"No! I won't! I'm tired of you not taking me seriously!"

She pushed me down on the bed and kissed me again, her tongue forcing my lips apart so that she could kiss me more thoroughly.

I didn't register her fingers pulling on my shirt's zipper until I felt the cold air of the air conditioner and a warm hand on my breast.

She squeezed and I gasped. "I-Ino! N-no, stop- ah!"

"No… I-I can't stop now Sakura, I can't…" She breathed. "I need you! Please, just let me…"

"Ino… ah… ah!"

Her warm tongue engulfed my nipple and I couldn't help but moan. "Oh god… Ino, no… this isn't… this isn't right…"

"Nobody has to know, Sakura… just… please…"

Her hand slipped down lower and rubbed against my inner thigh.

"Nn… Ino… stop… teasing me…"

"I… don't mean to…"

"Ah…" Her hands were so hot, so soft… I wanted to tell her no, no you have to stop, we can't do this! But my mouth wouldn't let me, every time I opened it something else came out and it was driving me crazy!

"Ah! Oh god! Ino! Stop!" I cried. Her hand had just reached my shorts and was pulling them off.

"No… don't, I'm…" Oh, god… she was _looking_ at me! I could feel my face heating up, and I looked away, blushing.

"Sakura… don't look away from me. Please… let me see your face."

"No… I'm so embarrassed! Why… why would you… want to look at me?"

"Because you're beautiful, of course."

"N-no, I'm not! My forehead is too big, my boobs are too small…"

"I don't think so. I think they're perfect."

Urgh! This was so _stupid! _"I-Ino!"

"But it's true." She sat back and looked down at me, a smile on her face. "Sakura… I told you before that you'd grow into a beautiful flower someday…

…and you did. You've… bloomed, Sakura. "

"Don't be stupid… if I'm a flower then— um, what are you doing?"

She simply laughed and shifted her body lower.

"Um… Ino? Ino? What are you— ah, ah!"

Oh god, her tongue… her tongue was… _inside_ me, and it felt so _good_, I couldn't…

"A-ah! Ino! Ah… ah…"

"Sakura… you taste so… good… mm…"

"Ah! Ah! Nn… Ino, oh, Ino… please…"

"Please? Please what?"

"M-more… oh, god… I need more, Ino!" I needed her, oh, god I hated her so much for this but I needed her!

"More?" She said, her voice smug and self-satisfying.

"Y-yes… god, if you're not going to— just… ah!" I arched my back as she slipped one of her slender fingers inside me. "Oh, god! I-Ino!"

"Nn… Sakura…" She whispered in my ear. Her voice was like a purr, and it gave me the shivers.

"Ino…" I reached my arms up and wrapped them around her. "Ino, Ino, Ino… Ino! Ah!"

She added another finger and it hurt, oh god it hurt but I know she didn't mean for it to. I knew now that she didn't, nor did she ever, want to hurt me. It's just that jealousy can do strange things, and she _was_ jealous. She said it herself.

"Oh!" She hit something inside of me and I moaned. "Ohhhhhhhhh… Ino… Ino…t-there… please… oh…" I hissed as she purposely applied pressure on that one spot. "Nng… nn… ah…ah… ah! Ino! G-God… g-god d-damnit Ino, it…ohh…it feels so…"

She laughed. "It feels good? Sakura?"

The feeling was so intense; all I could do was nod and try to catch my breath. "H-hai… hai… m-motto... I want…"

"More?"

"Nn… nn!"

Her fingers pushed in even deeper and she kissed me again, her tongue exploring my mouth as her digits explored me.

"Nng… ah… ah… ah…"

She stopped kissing me and our lips disconnected with a smack, our juices running down our chins and onto our bodies.

Her free hand started to massage my breast again and I couldn't _take _it anymore, I'm going to—

"I-Ino! I'm g-going to— a-ahhhh!!" I climaxed, overwhelmed with the pleasure she had given me.

"Sakura…" I heard her whisper.

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you… love me?"

I paused, and thought a bit. Did I?

"Yes… I… I think I do."

-0-

_Eeny, meeny, miny, mo._

I think I know now, why she picked me. It wasn't because she couldn't have Sasuke. It was because she wanted me more.

_Catch a tiger by the toe._

But I'm caught now. There's no getting away because… because I love her too much. And I'm okay with that.

_If it hollers, let it go._

She won't let me go… because she has no reason to. I belong to her, and she belongs to me. That's just the way it is.

_My mother said to pick the very best one…_

My mother always told me to give myself to the one I loved most. I think she'd be happy that I've finally found someone who cares about me just as much as I care about them.

_And you are… it._

That person is, and will always be, my Ino.

-0-

_**A/N:**_ So… what did you think? I'm pretty sure it sucked. In fact, I _know _it sucked, but I don't know _how _much it sucked so that's what I need you to tell me, kay?

Read and review!


End file.
